Purge of the Undercity Kor'kron
The Second Battle for the Undercity, dubbed by the victors as "The Great Kor'kron Purge" was a successful movement by the forces of the Horde rebellion, and involved a number of organizations that were present within the city during the time of the battle. The recently-turned-rebellious Forsaken organization known as the Legion of Vengeance, and the Undercity Nexus called for aid from the Dawnfury Concordant to assist in clearing out the forces of the Kor'kron Overseers from their subterranean home. The Battle Begins The conflict began via plotting in the sewers of the city, and the forces agreed that the fighting force should split up to preform guerrilla warfare tactics against the Kor'kron guards, as the city would be quickly put on lockdown when trouble started. Thusly, they proceeded as planned. As the fighting broke out, the Warlocks of the magic quarter were the first to suffer the wrath of the Kor'kron, and they quickly lined them up for the Executioner's block. It was only because of the first group of rebels to arrive on the scene that the civilians and instructors were spared, and the Kor'kron forces there were quickly overwhelmed. Meanwhile, the War Quarter and Rogue's quarter were all simultaniously being fought for against the Orcish military via the other two groups. Shortly after the first blood was shed, the Dominion of the Sun gathered wind of the occasion and quickly raced to lend the Forsaken their aid. If at first the Kor'kron had a chance at winning, that hope was quickly diminished by the second elven organization's arrival. An End to the Overseers The Kor'kron were swiftly outnumbered, outgunned, and outmatched, and they made their last stand in the Apothecarium, at the entrance to the city's Royal Quarter. They had been smashing their way through the queen's Royal Guard, and were rapidly gaining ground on Sylvanas Windrunner herself in a last ditch effort to take the Banshee with them to their graves. The three organizations spear-heading the rebellion quickly took note of this remainder of Kor'kron forces, and another battle ensued near the entrance to the Royal Quarter itself. Trapped on all three sides by the Horde rebels and the Queen's royal guard, the Orcs eventually fell in fierce loyalty to their Warchief. On September 10th, 623 K.C. at precisely 12:44 AM, the Forsaken once again held the Undercity as their own. Upon the departure of the other Horde rebels and exerting their thanks, the Forsaken forces quickly began to gather the dead of both sides left in the aftermath. The undead were, once again, left unchecked and opted to do as they pleased in the comfort of their own catacombs, beneath the fallen city of Lordaeron. WoWScrnShot_091013_001439.jpg|The Magic Quarter is emancipated! WoWScrnShot_091013_021429.jpg|The calm before the storm. The view from the entrance to the sewer. WoWScrnShot_091013_013717.jpg|The Culminating Battle. Escapethroughthesewers.jpg|The rebel forces make preparations in the sewers. Marching through the tunnels.jpg|The rebels march through the city's sewer tunnel. Team 2.jpg|Team 2 Maneuvering through the canals. Category:Events Category:Forsaken Category:Undead Category:Kor'kron Guard Category:Dominion of the Sun Category:The Dawnfury Concordant Category:Siege of Orgrimmar Category:Hand of Vengeance